Canciones para el Alma
by sandra hatake
Summary: Por que hay ocaciones en las que una cancion describe la situacion que se esta viviendo. Serie de One Shots Individuales. Parejas diversas.


_Hola todos *o* Si, ya sé que debería estar actualizando mis otras historias de Psycho, especialmente destino, pero como no tengo mucho tiempo y no quiero escribir a la volada, pasando por alto detalles importantes de la historia, la estoy escribiendo un poco lento, espero me comprenda, y, mientras el nuevo capítulo termina de escribirse, los dejo con el primer One Shot de esta "colección" por llamarla de alguna forma, no tendrán conexión entre sí, serán capítulos únicos y empezare por mi pareja favorita, Kougami X Akane *o*._

_Ahora sí, sin nada más que agregar, los dejo con la primera historia de este pequeño conjunto. La canción usada en este One Shot es una canción coreana "Heaven" de la cantante Ailee, aunque la versión que use para esta historia es un cover realizado por Ilonka Obilinovic y Sabastian Dupont, la encuentran bajo ese título en YouTube.__『__DearGee feat. Seba Dupont__』__Heaven__【__Spanish Cover__】_

_**Heaven **_

Habían pasado dos años ya, dos largos años desde la última vez que lo vio. Las cosas no habían cambiado, su vida tuvo que continuar, maniatada por el sistema sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, conociendo su secreto y soportando el peso que el conocimiento de este conllevaba, viviendo una vida a medias, riendo como antes o al menos intentando a hacerlo, no quería preocupar a nadie, especialmente a Ginoza, que, ahora como ejecutor, se mostraba más relajado, más libre, más cercano a ella y por ende, notaba con facilidad que aquella sonrisa ocultaba más de lo que podía decir, pero no reclamaba nada, no pedía explicaciones, solo estaba allí para ella y eso era algo que agradecía.

Era extraño, pero aun cuando el tiempo seguía su curso, su vida parecía haberse detenido en el momento aquel en el que, sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo, Kougami se había alejado de ella, corriendo en medio de aquel dorado maizal, dejándola atrás para conseguir una venganza que perseguía desde antes de conocerla. Quizá la llamada que recibió de él poco después de aquel día le devolvió cierto sentido, le dio esperanza y una razón para continuar. _"Volveremos a vernos algún día"_ es lo que en resumen habían dicho, pero para ella, esas palabras habían sonado como un _"Vive, vive cuanto puedas que, mientras sigamos con vida, podremos volver a vernos"_. Por eso seguía allí, insistiendo, sobreviviendo, luchando día con día con la esperanza de volver a verlo.

No podía evitar revisar los informes que presentaban los ejecutores o los inspectores en donde se reportaba la captura de algún fugitivo o la muerte de alguno de ellos. Ella nunca había sido partidaria de o creyente de alguna religión, es más, el hecho de creer en alguna deidad era casi imposible en medio de la sociedad en la que vivía, sin embargo, desde que Kougami se había convertido en un fugitivo de la ley, había comenzado a rezar, no sabía a qué o a quien, simplemente pedía cada mañana por él, por que estuviese a salvo y su nombre no apareciese en la lista de fugitivos muertos que ingresaban a la oficina cada día.

Cuando un agotador día de trabajo terminaba, lo único que quería hacer era tirarse sobre la cama y dormir. Tomaba un relajante baño con agua tibia y comía algo de cenar por la insistencia de su mascota de Candy, y luego se iba directo a la cama. Veía entonces la fotografía que tenía sobre la mesa de noche junto a la cama, una en donde toda la unidad estaba reunida, Kagari y Masaoka, aún con vida, sonriendo a la cámara, Kougami de pie tras ella, desordenando sus castaños cabellos mientras ella protestaba y Ginoza regañaba al ejecutor por hacerlo, y Karanomori permanecía sentada junto a ella, tomada de la mano con Kunizuka, todos riendo, en paz, felices. Sonrió con nostalgia ante los recuerdos que le traía aquella fotografía , fijando luego la vista en el rostro de Kougami, quien sonreír sutilmente mientras la veía, si, esos habían sido buenos tiempos, tiempos que no volverían.

Era casi una rutina ver la fotografía antes de dormir. Recordando fugazmente la última conversación que tuvo con el ejecutor, se quedaba dormida, pensando en él, en lo que estaría haciendo, como estaría viviendo… ¿Estaría bien? ¿Qué comería? ¿Estaría enfermo? Demasiadas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Algunas veces soñaba estar en medio de aquel amplio maizal dorado, despertando después de haber quedado inconsciente, viendo a Kougami cargar las municiones del revolver que llevaba. _"Esto es entre nosotros"_ Volvía a decirle y sin más se echaba a correr, ella suplicaba, gritaba que no, llamaba su nombre y sin haber avanzado mucho, él se detenía, la miraba a los ojos y volvía sobre sus pasos, lentamente, dudando entre seguir con su venganza o quedarse con ella, optaba por lo último. Regresaba a su lado y la envolvía en una brazo, la apretaba contra su pecho mientras ella lloraba, disfrutando de la calidez del cuerpo del ejecutor, refugiándose en sus brazos, aferrándose a él, llamándolo por su nombre "Kougami-san" Decía y entonces… entonces despertaba, volvía a su realidad, su triste realidad. Él no se había detenido, nunca la había abrazado, había elegido la venganza por sobre ella y los sentimientos que podrían tener y sin ser capaz de evitarlo, lloraba… Lloraba por aquel abrazo que no se dio, por el beso que nunca tuvo, por la realización de un amor que nunca podría darse… se abrazaba a sí misma y lloraba por aquello que sabía, nunca podría alcanzar, Kougami era todo y la vez nada.

Aun siendo consiente de todo eso, ella seguía, continuaba con la idea de conservar aquellos sentimientos, aquel amor sin futuro, por que volver a ver a Kougami era su razón de vivir, esperar la llegada de ese momento mientras soportaba el peso de la sociedad que llevaba sobre sus hombros se había convertido en su camino a seguir.

Y si bien el conocer a Kougami había traído dolor, desesperación, rabia y muchos otros sentimientos negativos, también le había mostrado un lado de la vida que no conocía, conceptos como amistad, confianza, compañerismo, amor… Él era su amigo, su compañero, su mentor y sobre todo, el primer hombre que había amado.

Los pocos que estaban al tanto de sus sentimientos por el ex ejecutor le sugerían olvidarlo, incluso Ginoza le había dicho algo parecido hace tiempo "Es inútil guardar sentimientos por alguien que no volverá" pero ella hacía oídos sordos a aquellas afirmaciones, porque… porque ellos no entendían, no comprendían la razón de su apego al pelinegro, ellos no eran capaces de ver que fue él, Kougami Shinya, quien le enseño lo que era el amor en medio del severo mundo en que les había tocado vivir. Porque aun cuando no estuviesen juntos, su corazón, sus pensamientos siempre iban con él, estaban juntos y a la vez no, pero con eso era suficiente para darse fuerzas y esperar por el momento en que volvería a verlo, porque si estaban juntos no habría más lágrimas, nunca más estarían solos.

Aquella vez, inconsciente en el maizal, no supo exactamente que fue, pero sus labios sintieron una extraña calidez, a veces quería imaginar que fueron los labios de Kougami sobre los suyos, pero automáticamente desechaba la idea, "El no haría algo así" se decía siempre que aquella idea cruzaba por su cabeza, pero cierto era que, aun cuando eso había sucedido solo en su imaginación, la calidez que sintió sobre sus labios aquella tarde aún persistía y la idea de que él la hubiese besado regresaba a su mente una y otra vez.

"_Me estoy volviendo loca"_ solía decirse cada vez que algo así cruzaba por su mente, acariciaba inconscientemente sus labios en la soledad de su habitación y estos se curvaban en una sonrisa casi dolorosa; casi podía oír su voz, algunas veces llamándola, otras regañándola por aluna imprudencia. Sonreía ante esa idea pues él no era un modelo a seguir en cuanto a "prudencia" se refería, se sentía muchas veces como en un sueño, reviviendo recuerdos pasados, alejándose de su pesada realidad, refugiándose en ellas para poder sacar fuerza y seguir adelante.

Porque Kougami Shinya era su camino, su razón para continuar, el hombre que había amado, que aun amaba y sabia, seguiría amando en lo que le restase de vida. El único en el que podía confiar a pesar de que este había faltado a su palabra en una ocasión. Podía, no, necesitaba creer en él, quería creer en la promesa que hicieron, en el hecho de que volverían a verse.

Una mañana más comenzaba en la oficina, otro rutinario día en el que sería manipulada por los deseos del sistema o al menos eso pensó, sin embargo, una señal de alerta se disparó a las pocas horas de su ingreso, una reunión de emergencia se convocó en las instalaciones y sin dar demasiadas explicaciones, se ordenó la asistencia obligatoria de inspectores y ejecutores. Reviso casi por instinto noticias en la red y se dio con la sorpresa de que habían comenzado algunas revueltas a lo largo de los limites fronterizos del país, entonces supo que habrían problemas.

La reunión no duró demasiado, se les informo de la situación y algunas unidades fueron designadas a proteger la ciudad, oras a proteger la oficina y unidad 1 a proteger la torre Nona en caso se diesen revueltas en la zona, vaya mentira, ella sabía por qué los habían designado a proteger esa zona, allí estaba el núcleo de Sibyl después de todo. Sin embargo, lo que la mantenía inquieta era la cantidad de precauciones que se estaban tomando, era como si le temieran a algo, o a alguien… Makishima Shougo estaba muerto, entonces ¿Quién más podría representar un peligro para la estabilidad del sistema? Su respuesta llego en una llamada de remitente desconocido mientras descansaba sola en la oficina.

-Ha pasado tiempo inspectora –Dijo la voz del otro lado de la línea telefónica y al oírlo, sintió que su corazón se detuvo brevemente, mientras sus ojos luchaban por no dejar escapar algunas lágrimas-

-Kougami-san… -Susurró con voz casi quebrada, era el, después de dos años volvía a escuchar su voz-

Y es que, aun cuando tantas cosas habían pasado entre ellos y tuviese más de una razón para odiarlo o guardarle resentimiento, no podía hacerlo, ella lo quería, lo amaba, todo dejaba de existir cuando estaba con él, cuando oía su voz, tomar su mano, sentir su calor una vez más.

-Es bueno saber que estas bien –Dijo el pelinegro sacándola de sus cavilaciones-

-¿Bien? Yo… no diría que estoy bien… -Susurró casi en un hilo de voz- Solo… he sobrevivido…

No pudo evitar que su semblante denotara la molestia consigo mismo al saberse el motivo del llanto de la castaña, pues ella podía negarlo, pero la conocía demasiado bien como para que ella le ocultase algo así, estaba llorando y el causante era él, él y sus estúpidas decisiones.

Su primer error fue acercarse demasiado a ella, si pensaba dejarla y seguir con su venganza ¿Para qué insistió en estar a su lado? La había involucrado en sus planes, demonios, por su causa su mejor amiga había muerto frente a sus ojos, si, ella tenía muchas razones para odiarlo, pero no lo hacía, se preocupaba por él, lloraba por él y guardaba la esperanza de volver a verse, tan igual como él lo hacía. Porque, aun cuando había intentado mantenerla al margen, la misma razón que la llevó a involucrarla en sus planes pasaos, lo llevo a contactarla una vez más; ese sentimiento que lo ligo a ella casi desde el momento en que se conocieron, el respeto, la admiración y el amor que nació de la mezcla de todos ellos, sí, el amaba a esa mujer y era hasta ahora que podía decirlo libremente, aun cuando ese sentimiento tenía un futuro incierto y podía significar solo sufrimiento para ambos.

-Akane… -Susurró contra el auricular, usando su nombre por segunda vez, llamándola como siempre quiso hacerlo, sin títulos, sin restricciones, solo como como un hombre llamando a la mujer que amaba- Yo… lo siento, sé que mis decisiones solo te han traído problemas y un dolor que no mereces…

-No… fue mi debilidad lo que causo todo esto… -Contestó en un susurro ahogado- Si yo hubiese tenido la fuerza suficiente para detenerte…

-La culpa fue mía Akane, no te culpes por lago que fue mi responsabilidad desde un principio –Replico apretando inconscientemente el teléfono- Nunca fue mi intención herirte, pero termine involucrándote en mis propios planes y solo logre herirte… lo siento… -Agregó oyendo débiles sollozos como única respuesta- No me arrepiento de lo que hice, pero… no puedo evitar pensar en cómo hubiesen sido las cosas de haber elegido quedarme…

-Kougami-san… -Susurró la castaña con voz quebrada-

-A veces quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo ¿Sabes? Volver a los días en que todo era rutinario, pero podía estar contigo, con Kagari, con el viejo, con todos… -Susurró sonriendo melancólicamente mientras hablaba- Quisiera poder abrazarte, besarte, cuidar de ti… decirte todo lo que no pude esa tarde… -Agrego oyendo su nombre brotar de los labios de la inspectora- Akane… solo quiero que seas feliz, que superes todo lo que paso, que no cometas mis errores y que dejes el pasado atrás…

-No… si me estas pidiendo que te olvide, no lo haré –Replico con seriedad a pesar de las lágrimas que surcaban sus mejillas- Aun si eres tu quien lo pide, yo no podría…

-En eso te equivocas Akane –Dijo el pelinegro interrumpiendo la frase de la castaña- No te estoy pidiendo que me olvides, solo que sigas adelante y dejes el pasado atrás, que veas al futuro, porque yo… yo estaré allí, esperándote…

-¿Quie quieres decir con…? –Susurro dejando la frase en el aire, sacando conclusiones que podrían ser apresuradas, pero que a su vez, explicarían muchas cosas- Kougami-san, los incidentes de ahora…

-Eres tan perspicaz como recuerdo –Contesto riendo ligeramente- Akane, se muchas cosas, demasiadas quizá, por eso volví. Hace dos años intentaste salvarme de la oscuridad, esta vez hare lo mismo, a mi manera, liberare de tus hombros el peso que llevas, creare la sociedad de la que hablamos la última vez, una donde las personas no serán clasificadas entre inspectores o ejecutores –Agregó apretando el teléfono una vez más- Akane, creare un mundo en el que podamos estar frente a frente, como dos personas comunes, de igual a igual y entonces, podre decirte personalmente todo lo que no pude aquella vez…

-Kougami-san… -Repitió en un susurro como si de una grabación se tratase, incrédula aun de las palabras que oía, estaba mal, se suponía que eso era terrorismo y su deber era reportarlo, pero no lo hacía y savia que no lo haría, creería en Kougami y en el futuro del que él hablaba-

-Hay mucho que quedó inconcluso entre nosotros, cosas que no pudimos decir… -Contestó sonriendo ligeramente- Akane, solo espera, espera un poco más y cuando todo esto termine, volveremos a vernos

-Estaremos en bandos opuestos otra vez ¿Verdad? –Pregunto con voz ahogada, lo que contrataba con la sonrisa que se formaba en sus labios- Kougami-san… parece que nuestro destino es estar siempre a lados opuestos de un arma…

-Cambiare eso –Respondió el pelinegro- La próxima vez que nos veamos, no tendrás que dispararme, nuestro próximo encuentro será para abrasarte y no dejarte ir

-¿Es una promesa? –Pregunto con una sutil sonrisa en el rostro y con un sentimiento naciente que desde hace mucho no tenía "Esperanza"-

-Sí, una promesa que no pienso romper –Dijo con determinación a pesar que ella no podía verlo- Hasta entonces… vive Akane, vive y espera el momento en que pueda ir por ti

-Quedarme quieta no es algo que pueda hacer –Contesto riendo sutilmente- Pero si puedo prometerte algo, viviré sin importar lo que ocurra.

-Bien… no esperaba menos de ti Tsunemori Akane –Susurro el pelinegro sonriendo a pesar de no ser visto- Hasta entonces…

-Hasta entonces Kougami-san –Respondió la castaña, oyendo la risa del ex ejecutor antes de que la llamada terminara. Observo brevemente el teléfono y sonrió sin poder evitarlo- Hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar…

La llamada termino y seguido de ella solo estuvo el silencio, Kougami observo por unos instantes el aparato antes de guardarlo en su bolsillo mientras una media sonrisa se formaba en su rostro, ella no había cambiado, aun con el tiempo que había pasado seguía siendo la misma Akane que conoció, más fuerte y decida, pero en esencia era la misma chica despistada y un poco torpe de la que se había enamorado. Camino hacia la salida de la habitación en la que se encontraba, inhaló un poco de aire y sin más, se dirigió a su base de operaciones, debía tener todo listo para construir el futuro que le había prometido a la castaña, uno, en el que podía tomar su mano y pasear con ella sin ser señalado por nadie, sin prohibiciones de algún tipo, solo serían un hombre y una mujer viviendo la vida que les había sido negada.

La orden de partir hacia la torre Nona llego poco después de que la llamada de Kougami terminase, sin esperar más se dirigió hacia halla con toda su unidad, dejó que Shimotsuki condujera el auto y ella se dedicó a mirar el cielo a través de la ventana, un amplio y basto cielo que se alzaba sobre sus cabezas y que seguramente Kougami estaría observando también. Cerró los ojos y dejo que la fresca brisa rozara contra sus mejillas, disfrutando de ella y de la idea de que, en un futuro no muy lejano, podría encontrarse con él, con Kougami Shinya.

Porque ella había decidido ya su destino y ese esta junto al ex ejecutor de negro y alborotado cabello, si estaba con el no habría más dolor, nunca más estarían solos; si, él era su cielo, su sol… era todo y a la vez nada, era simplemente Kougami Shinya, el primer y único hombre que había amado.

_**Fin**_

_**Notas de la autora**_

_Y hasta aquí con el primer One Shot ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, regular? Espero que haya sido de su agrado y comenten ¿No? Así sabré que tal les pareció :3 Se aceptan sugerencias! O mejor dicho, se aceptan pedidos, si hay alguna canción que recomienden o una pareja sobre la que quieren un One shot, no duden en decirlo, cualquier sugerencia y/o pedido es bienvenido, intentare complacerlos ._

_Con eso dicho, paso a retirarme, noes leemos pronto. ¡Hasta la próxima! _


End file.
